


Falling Into Autumn

by httpsawesome



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, Costume Party, F/F, Halloween, I made them American so they could celebrate thanksgiving so dont @ me, Jehan is a witch, Other, Thanksgiving Dinner, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: A collection of moments of a new relationship as they traverse through autumn.





	Falling Into Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of summer is the best time to write this fall centric fic, right?
> 
> I've been meaning to write this right after I wrote my summer fic but time got away from me. If you're interested I am planning on doing this as a series of 4 but you already know how bad I am at sticking to my plans. 
> 
> Courfeyrac/Marius happened bc i had completely missed courfius week 2018 and I got mad about it.

          1) Back to School

"I'll miss you." Cosette whispered, tears in her eyes. 

"I'll miss you too." Eponine held Cosette's face in her hands, as to block out the world that is tearing them apart. "I'll find you as soon as I can."

"Make it sooner." And they kissed sweetly, under the doorway of the oppressive institute that is keeping them down. 

"Oh my God." Courfeyrac interrupted. "It's fucking  _homeroom."_

Eponine flipped him off as the two of them finally separated, no longer blocking the classroom. Everyone gave them sour looks as they filed in, including the teacher. 

 

         

          2) Sweaters

"Babe, I got you a gift." Cosette said as they were sitting in her room pretending to study, with the door open of course. 

Eponine tried to not let it be known that she still turns to human-putty when Cosette brings out the babe card, and said "Hmm?"

Cosette hopped up excitedly and ruffled through her closet. "Alright, so you know that pink fluffy sweater I have?"

"The one I call the body of a fantasy chinchilla?" It's so fluffy that it's constantly shedding little pink synthetic hairs everywhere. 

"That's the one." She snapped her fingers. "I got you the same sweater so we would be matching!"

The sweater that didn't go with any clothes that she wore on a regular basis. It was also long sleeved - when was the last time she wore something long sleeved? She wore short sleeves during the snow storm two years ago! 

"Aww thanks - " Eponine instinctively lied before Cosette whipped out the sweater to show her. 

The sleeves have been cut along with the lower half so now it was a crop top, like almost every single one of Eponine's shirts, and while it was still a pink monstrosity it was almost perfectly tailored to her style. 

Eponine loved it so much she instantly put it on before hugging Cosette tightly, covering it with tiny pink hairs.

 

          3) Pumpkin Spice

Their entire friend group had fit themselves in the tiny local coffeeshop that Combeferre worked at after school. The lobby fit five people comfortably but they had somehow found a way to fit eleven restless teenagers. 

It had started with Courfeyrac who innocently ordered a pumpkin spice coffee. Even though he said it with flirty eyes and a coy expression, he just wanted a simple seasonal coffee. 

It continued with Bahorel, who also sincerely wanted a pumpkin spice coffee. It was significantly less flirty and more manly, but no less innocent.

It continued with Grantaire, who never does anything innocently. He also ordered a pumpkin spice coffee, but the glint in his eyes was obvious. It seemed that all of them were now on the same page. 

"So," Combeferre said after all of them ordered their drinks. "Eleven orders of pumpkin spice coffee?"

"Yep," Eponine popped the 'p'. 

"Not to be mean or anything, but this has to be the worst prank you guys have ever pulled."

Grantaire gave him fingers guns as he sat on the ground, content with himself.

 

          4) Leaves

 Eponine always had a love of drawing on skin with pen. She had heard people warn her about 'ink poisoning' more times than she cares to remember, but she never hesitates when bored and equipped with any functioning ink pen. 

 One day, during lunch, she wordlessly grabbed Cosette's arm and slowly, delicately, drew multiple falling leaves in swirling patterns for the whole time slot.

 Cosette never said anything during the whole ordeal, just glanced at her every now and then with a small smile. Eponine didn't notice, too focused on drawing an accurate life system for each leaf. 

 

          5) Knitting

It was that time of the year for Jehan to start bringing an ungodly amount of yarn with them at all times and start knitting what will eventually be something akin to a 'sweater'.

It is always lumpy, misshapen, with a ton of conflicting colors placed in such a chaotic, nonsensical order that it was obviously purposefully designed that way. 

Grantaire sat next to them one day and asked "Is there any way I can commission you for a scarf?" because as a fellow artist he's not going to take anything for free, even if the only thing he can offer is a stash of Mini Babybel Cheese Wheels. 

"Sure, I'll even throw in a friends and family discount." Jehan smiled sweetly. 

"Also, not to throw around criticism or anything, but I think it would be a much more practical idea to start knitting before fall officially starts, not after."

"Your friends and family discount has officially expired."

 

          6) Corn Maze

"You know," Eponine started "this is a pretty romantic corn maze."

"It's so beautiful." Cosette agreed. "Especially with the moon out and the cool wind blowing. It's like we're in a romance novel, it's so perfect."

"We could get lost here for quite sometime before anyone comes looking for us." Eponine continued, just desperately trying to make out with Cosette for at least five minutes. 

"GUYS!" Courfeyrac burst into the scene, frantically peering in through the corn. "I was trying to find a spot where me and Marius could make out and he saw a scarecrow and booked it and now he's lost. It's been 10 minutes."

"It's Marius and I." Cosette said calmly before sitting up and dusting off her dress. 

 

          7) Costumes

Jehan never liked to limit dressing up in a costume to just 4 times a year, so they throw a costume party on the first of October every year. Everyone participates. 

Couple costumes were the theme that year.

Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet dressed up in the same costume they do every year: Musichetta and Joly as two of the notorious Fox sisters, who scammed countless people as fortune tellers and faked a connection to the dead, and Bossuet as their crystal ball. 

Feuilly, who often wears a flat cap in public and had been called a 'wannabe newsie', convinced Bahorel to join him in dressing up as a chimney sweeps from Mary Poppins. It makes sense to him somehow. 

Eponine, recently obsessed with Janelle Monáe, wanted to make a costume inspired by Pynk. Cosette refused to come to the party dressed as a literal vagina ("I don't get what the big deal is babe - "). They met in the middle by Cosette dressing up in the outfit tiny Alison wore in Ring of Keys and Eponine went as butch as she could get. 

Enjolras had completely forgotten to pretend to be interested in dressing up and instead wore a 'This is a costume' t-shirt. He told no one this was his plan. Grantaire had shown up to the costume party with the exact same t-shirt. 

Courfeyrac had somehow gotten Marius into matching 'Are you nasty?' shorts and he swears its a couple costume. Marius refuses to comment on it. 

Combeferre worked that night and was scheduled to not arrive at all. There was a mysterious knock at the door at midnight, and that was when he walked in dressed as the third, often neglected Fox sister. It kicked the party up to places no one thought possible. 

 

          8) First frost

Outside, the temperature was dropping. Inside, a small family of five sat quietly in the living room. Fantine sprawling comfortably on the couch in a pink cotton robe, sewing up holes in well-loved socks. Jean was seated at the end of the couch reading a newspaper, somehow content with being used as a pillow for Fantine. 

Gavroche was there - he hangs out there almost as often as Eponine does, because Eponine would not subject him to be at home without her - and he was sitting in the armchair reading a book. 

Cosette and Eponine had a love seat to themselves. They were sufficiently hidden underneath the largest blanket available, sharing headphones and watching Netflix together. 

The world outside was uninterested in interrupting this serene moment, and they were left alone. 

 

          9) Night-in

"Who brought the snacks?" Joly asked, snuggled in a pile with Musichetta on the other end and Bossuet sitting comfortably in the middle. 

Marius was standing in the door way for many minutes, holding numerous plastic bags with an uncountable number of branded snack foods in them. He was unsure of where he could sit them where they wouldn't be taking up space that someone else would need. He coughed toward's Joly to answer to his question. 

Grantaire swooped into the rescue with grabbing them all in one swift movement and finished with a kiss on Marius' cheek. He's always the funnest one to tease. 

"So!" Enjolras bolted to attention and spoke a bit too loud. "What movie should we watch first?"

Since Combeferre and Courfeyrac were busy making homemade cookies and eating the batter, respectfully, Eponine took it upon herself to sort the movies into the most appropriate watching order. 

Depressing Oscar-Bait movie first, followed by so bad it's good cult classic, followed by Insert Newest Superhero Movie Here, and ending with a mediocre drama that it's to fall asleep to. 

"And as a thank-you for all my handwork," Eponine sat back in the small armchair she was sharing with Cosette. "R, I need you to take your shirt off?"

"What?" He wasn't paying attention to what was happening but his shirt was already coming off. 

Enjolras calmly left and stayed hidden in the kitchen until the first movie started. 

 

          10) Flannel 

"Does this look cute?" Cosette asked Eponine, which was mistake number one. Eponine is only fashionable when she's too lazy to mismatch more than three colors. 

Still, Eponine always tried to help her more fashion-forward girlfriend. 

Cosette was wearing a natural makeup look with a casual outfit. Converse, ripped jeans, Eponine's favorite flannel shirt open over a black v-neck with Eponine's second favorite flannel shirt tied around her waist. 

"Babe," Eponine choked out. Cosette's second mistake was expecting Eponine to not overreact to this romantic gesture. 

 

          11) Ghost Stories

The group of eleven teenagers and one preteen were out enjoying a nice, healthy lunch at McEstablishment when they collectively decided that this was the best time to tell scary stories. 

"I have a story!" Gavroche excitedly said, already halfway through a sugar rush. It should have been a sign that things were going to turn bad, but everyone was too intrigued to think about being responsible. 

His story started out strong with the typical setting of college kids on a beach, illegally squatting. One of them finds a corpse in the water but when he brings it to the attention of the others no one believes him. This happens for seven consecutive nights before he learns not to tell the others he sees the corpse. This causes the corpse to come alive and grab him by the leg. 

The story itself wasn't very scary, but what made it scary was that towards the end, Gavroche had covered his entire forearm with ketchup and used it to grab the closest person by their arm and screaming "I GOT YOU!" in their face. The problem was that it was someone at the next table, just trying to enjoy their burger. 

It caused them to be banned from that McDonalds, but with the most amazing story to tell and retell hundreds of times. 

 

          12) Pumpkin Picking

"This farm is owned by my parents." Enjolras announced. "So everyone go hog-wild, fuck them."

Fantine did not question when an entire brood of children took over her garage, each with at least three pumpkins to themselves. 

"Just try not to make a mess." She said gently, giving a pointed look not at Gavroche but Courfeyrac, who is already thinking about starting a pumpkin guts fight.

 

          13) Pumpkin Carving

Courfeyrac, who talks a big game about how fast he can carve a pumpkin eventually finished with the goofiest carving out of the lot of them. He claims it has the most personality. 

Enjolras came in close, but was beaten out by the fact that Grantaire couldn't Not help him and he added in some artistic swirls around the asymmetrical eyes. Neither of them mentioned it but the romantic tension made it harder for everyone else.

Eponine was next since she wrote 'hashtag gay' and that didn't count as an official carving. She knew what she was doing. 

Combeferre felt compelled to create the nerdiest carving he could, so he made a tasteful carving of the Pi symbol. 

Gavroche and Cosette both went traditional, with an open mouthed pumpkin smile. Even though both of their pumpkins showed significant personality and charm, objectively they were on the same level. 

Marius' was surprisingly amazing considering he's never attempted that before. It was almost abstract, downright Picasso' inspired. Beautiful. 

Joly, Muischetta, and Bossuet of course went above and beyond as a team of three and made theirs a theme of morning, evening, and night all connected by a delicate looking string to show their love. It was too amazing. 

At the end, Fantine officially won since she made them all hot cocoa and that was the most beautiful creation of all. 

 

          14) Zombie Walk

"Baby," Cosette called out to Eponine while quickly putting on pearl earrings. "Please hurry, most everyone else is already there." 

She was dressed as a zombie 50's housewife, with a vintage styled dress covered in blood and perfect moviestar makeup on green, rotting skin. She chose Eponine's costume to match hers, but Eponine was having trouble getting her greaser jacket to look sufficiently bloody. 

"I'm coming - !" She yelled, running down the hall trying to put on her pants but tripped when her leg went completely through one of the rips and caused her to trip flat on her face. 

Thankfully, no real blood got on her costume. That would have been too authentic. 

 

          15) Halloween 

"I think I'm getting too old to trick-or-treat." Gavroche said sadly. Him being a thirteen year old kid, the sadness was most likely caused by some asshole kid who thinks that just because they can't handle puberty than it gives them a free pass to be an asshole. 

Joly gasped dramatically, and when Joly feels compelled to do something then everyone else is just automatically in for the ride. 

It caused Gavroche to be accompanied by a bunch of high school seniors and it was only after they were finished they collectively realized that he was taking advantage hanging out with high schoolers to look cool to all of his friends. 

 

          16) Witching Hour

"Friends," Jehan gathered them all together. "On tonight, midnight, All Hallow's Eve, I ask you to bring forth your energies to help me in this instant."

"I have graveyard dirt for you, my friend." Grantaire offered.

"I have freshly picked herbs for you, my friend." Enjolras offered. 

"I have this toad but I'm not going to let you use him for the potion." Bossuet did not offer. "I love him, and his name is Toad Howard."

The potion came out just fine without the help of Toad Howard.

 

          17) Graveyards

 "Do you think it works the same way as it does in the Sims?" Eponine asked, gesturing to the crypt. "We could explore in there and find a garden gnome worth more than 1,000 dollars?"

Cosette, always the responsible one,  said "There's only one way to find out!"

Getting kicked out of a graveyard makes for a much more interesting story than getting kicked out of a McDonalds. 

 

         18) Hay Rides

Hay rides were perfect for the couples in the group - Courfeyrac and Marius were cuddling, Eponine and Cosette were cuddling, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were cuddling. Grantaire and Enjolras were seated on the same side as far away from each other, both taking great measures to not look like they want to move closer. Perfect!

It was hard to notice that Bahorel and Feuilly were there in the beginning but suddenly weren't, but the thought never occurred to anyone until two monsters jumped out of the woods and screamed at them. It caused almost everyone to jump apart and only two to jump closer. 

It almost felt like it was planned, but that couldn't possibly be true. As Grantaire would say, his crush is perfectly hidden and not a single person can tell.

 

          19) Baking

Eponine awkwardly stood in the entrance to the kitchen, watching Fantine work. It was unfamiliar to her to see someone working so busy for a holiday, but this is the first time she's celebrating it with any sort of family dinner. The oven was busy cooking a turkey while every stove top was being used to cook some sort of side dish. Fantine was working on making a homemade pie to go in after the turkey. 

"Eponine," Fantine's gently voice finally acknowledge her shadow. "Could you pass me the rolling pin?"

And just like that, Eponine had a hand in an authentic thanksgiving dinner. 

 

          20) Thanksgiving

"Do we say what we're thankful for?" Eponine felt stupid for asking. 

"Yes we do." Fantine was still patient as ever. "Would you like to start?" 

Eponine took a deep breathe, pausing for a few seconds to collect her words. "I'm thankful for being accepted at this table. I'm thankful for how often I'm allowed to crash here. I'm thankful for how many probably hundreds of dollars of food I've eaten from here and never being asked to pay for it. I'm thankful for the space I was able to carve out for me and my brother - " she reached over to hold Gavroche's hand as she continued. "I'm thankful for how loved I feel, both here and by my friends. I just want to say thank you for everything you have given me."

She had her eyes downcast as to try and prevent her from tearing up but when she looked up she saw rhat no one else was even trying to not let their tears fall. Which just made it harder for her to not cry. 

The food got eaten eventually, and it was perhaps Eponine's favorite dinner of all time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eponine is a self insert and no one can stop me.


End file.
